User blog:Echaniwarrior/Just something..
You know everytime I look at the days of when we were about to experience the beta I get this feeling, it's like of joy and accomplishment. I remember the first time I went to Rocketsnail's site, it had a LEGO design or something on it, a couple months later I looked back and it was reopened. For me this was one of the most awesome things of my childhood, I was not really a fan of anything back then, I did love Club Pneguin though. I remember spending days of researching Rsnail and PC3 (Penguin Chat 3) to find out more about all of it. I was so facsinated with it all, the ninjas, the hardhats, the beta. I looked at it and dreamed I was there, with the hat or cracking a joke on the small servers Rsnail created then. I looked days upon days at archive sites trying to find a playable version of PC3, it was LITERALLY impossible. I don't know what Lance Priebe did, but man he kept that game stored in some cavern. I did one day stumble upon what I thought was a version of the game when I was eight. It was a yellow background, I had a toolbar and I could make emotes and crack jokes but that was really it. I loved it though. ....Next paragraph So when I was young Club Penguin had such a link to my childhood, it was what kind of made me go on the internet in the first place. And Rsnail, the most respected game creator in my book, set up his site again, I was so. happy. I remember maybe it was Aug of 2010 or 2011, I don't remember exactly but I was reading the first chapter of Genesis on rocketsnail.com. I was so fascinated, I mean here was this idea of spy mice, WITH TECHNOLOGY, running through the forest. It just amazed me, and I was one of the first fans of something very special. When he decided to make a game I was so excited, and I remember forgetting the beta in October.......well turns out it got postponed. Thank God. I mean it sucks for the people who ya' know, were counting down but hey, I think I got lucky. (I read the comments and a guy asked Rsnail if he could make a wiki and Rsnail said "Sure if you want too." interesting fact..) So around that time I joined the MMWiki on my birthday, the 29th of Dec. I made a whole lot of things, I dived and spent like hours, and days on this. I felt like after years of wishing I was at that beta party in 2005, that I could actually be there, except in a different game. I rememer the night before the beta, I could barely sleep, crazy yeah, but I was waiting like 2 years. Can't blame me. I kept imagining how it would be like, at first I thought it would be like a skyrim free roam type deal maybe. I don't know why, but I thought a lot of things. I imagined a giant forest like the one in that picture up there, and just a little box that says welcome to the beta. I imagined naming my unit, naming my squad, getting the beta, meeting everyone, everything, becoming a beta, getting items, the list goes on. Well I fondly remember July 9th, because when I woke up someone crashed their car in the wire or electrical box in my neighborhood o.o. I had to wait until like 5:00 in the afternoon for the internet to turn back on, and of course I didn't know usernames or anything wasn't available yet. In my mind I could just imagine someone taking my usernames I wanted to reserve. It was nail cringing, of course my beta name ideas were horrible. (If you took them, I mean, they just look bad on me, not you, no you're fabulous.) *Cube *Cactus (Why I had that Club Penguin Cactus pin as my avatar..) *Ice Yeah. I finally decided on Star Wars names. Sith and Jawa. I love SW to death. I'm a geek. And I also made Slade. (reference to Teen Titans) So back to the story, when I finally got in I was so excited, it brung back memories of me meeting my first beta on cp, Zoonie. (Awesome dude) It made me think of the time I wrote down my beta names and passes at school during like lunch, I put them in the sole of my shoe so no one could see it. I wasn't the only one either who was tight with revealing what username they were gonna make, I remember me and Xonius on the chat. I was like "I'd ratherrr not tellll, i trust uu buttt idkkkkk...." he was the same with me :P) It was so fun, and the feeling of it all. I think what I'm getting at is it linked my childhood to this. My mom even knows about Mech Mice, EVEN MY TEACHER, I was told to write about something I liked doing and I was like, editing wiki's. Mech Mice Wiki, first paragraph. Hmm...I may be like one of the biggest Mech Mice fans now that I think about it. Well anyways, I had so much fun with the beta. I miss it now. A lot. (Next paragraph on rsnail) So back to Rsnail, in this October I went on Twitter and saw him post saying he was on Club Penguin. He mentioned the server and I went, I got so mad because everyone would like crowd the room, and stay in there. Like I know he only comes once a year or so but I mean it was a lot of new penguins! It's like when someone says your famous in CP, and everyone crowds around you not knowing you. I think is was about 20% of that, and then people flat out not leaving after 10 minutes to be polite to others trying to get in. So I've been waiting since 2008 to see Rsnail, he's like my hero for being like Mr. Virtualchildhoodmaker. (Actually PranceyLancey sounds way cooler..) and like....after 30 minutes of trying and I had to eat dinner, I never got to meet him. My hope is to meet him in the multiplayer of Mech Mice. I mean he is just so cool, and not just him Screenhog too! Screenhog like made CP what it was artistically. I mean they have been buisness partners for so long they are probably like BFF's. They probably got like matching clothes and stuff, MAYBE THEY HAVE MATCHING MECHS TOO! Okay, I don't think their budget allows them to have something that big in the office, but who knows. Well, I just want to say thanks to Lance Priebe AKA Rsnail, Screenhog, Cale Akinstion, Cody Vigue, and everyone else who made Mech Mice. Thanks for featuring my poetry on the blog, featuring Dokugan's story, featuring Xonius art, Featuring Feey's Fanon, and being just awesome. Cheers, Echani AKA Commander Sith :) Category:Blog posts